Around the World
}} Around the World is the fourth single by Antarctican DJ, Cadence, which features vocals from Meaghan. It is the first single off her album, Causing Mayhem. It was released on October 25, 2010 for digital download and as a CD for the United States of Antarctica, UnitedTerra and Club Penguin, and was then released elsewhere on October 29, 2010 for digital download only. The single was written by Cadence and Meaghan - it was produced by Petey K and released on Club Penguin Music Records. Background The song was at first just a demo in June 2010. Cadence and Meaghan had met up originally to create a mixtape. They produced and recorded five tracks together, including "Around the World", but they decided to shelve the idea and focus on their studio albums. Two months later on August 6, 2010 they decided to collaborate for an official single. Meaghan had no co-writer to write her lyrics, so she decided to feature in one of Cadence's song. Cadence immediately started planning for the single. They got together again on August 14 and wrote the song, then got together with Petey K to produce the track. Petey suggested to release the track as a single and to put it on her album, "Causing Mayhem" - they did just that. Cadence then announced the single on Chitter on October 5, 2010. It was originally going to release on October 14, but the date was forwarded because of the mass amount of singles that week. Cadence talked about working with Meaghan and about the song: "Me and Meaghan were gonna make a mixtape, but as I said in another interview we decided not to. There was a demo too but we scraped that and re-done it, which turned into "Around the World". My second album, Causing Mayhem, is much more about having fun and mess around. Each track follows on from the other, and this one is about holidays - just relaxing and chillin' with your mates. I loved working with Meaghan - I've worked with her before and she's truly professional." Lyrics :(Verse 1) :"They say to kick back and relax, when there's a whole lotta work to do :You think it is fair - to just stand there and watch me here. :I bought two tickets to Club Penguin, yeah :So why don't ya come with me and we party all over there :Yeah, Cadence is right here with y'all :We came from Antarctica and the Terrain :To party and make this place live, live, live :We've kicked it into overdrive... drive, drive, drive :The rap is coming soon so relax, lax, lax... :(Chorus) We're around the world! We're speadin' the word! Everybody love us and all we have! We're around the world! We're spreading the word! Penguins know that we will laugh We're around the world (Verse 2) You go a 6 pack of beer, then we have to party around (round), yeah So go cause you won't get behind (hind), uh huh :Yeah, Cadence is right here with y'all :We came from Antarctica and the Terrain :To party and make this place live, live, live :We've kicked it into overdrive... drive, drive, drive :The rap is coming soon so relax, lax, lax... (Verse 3(Acoustic)) :Yeah, Cadence is right here with y'all :We came from Antarctica and the Terrain :To party and make this place live, live, live :We've kicked it into overdrive... drive, drive, drive :The rap is coming soon so relax, lax, lax... Critical reception Track listing One dream, a trip to the world has that for the credits Live performances Music video Charts and certifications Charts |- |Mcdonalds city 40 best |1 |36 |- Certifications ADD CERTIFICATIONS HERE Release history See also * DJ Crow * Penguin Band * Club Penguin Music Records * Penguin Official Music Charts Category:Singles Category:Music